Many diseases of the central nervous system are influenced by the adrenergic, the dopaminergic and the serotenergic neurotransmitter systems. Serotonin has been implicated in a number of diseases and conditions, which originate in the central nervous system, these include diseases and conditions related to sleeping, eating, perceiving pain, controlling body temperature, controlling blood pressure, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia and other bodily states. (References: Fuller, R. W., Drugs Acting on Serotonergic Neuronal Systems, Biology of Serotonergic Transmission, John Wiley & Sons Ltd. (1982), 221-247; Boullin D. J., Serotonin in Mental abnormalities (1978), 1, 316; Barchas J. et. al., Serotonin and Behavior (1973)). Serotonin also plays an important role in the peripheral systems, such as the gastrointestinal system, where it has been found to mediate a variety of contractile, secretory and electrophysiologic effects.
Due to the broad distribution of serotonin within the body, there is lot of interest and use, in the drugs that affect serotonergic systems. Particularly, preferred are the compounds which have receptor specific agonism and/or antagonism for the treatment of a wide range of disorders, including anxiety, depression, hypertension, migraine, obesity, compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, autism, neurodegenerative disorders like Alzheimer's disease, Parkinsonism and Huntington's chorea and chemotherapy-induced vomiting (References: Gershon M. D. et. al., The peripheral actions of 5-Hydroxytryptamine (1989), 246; Saxena P. R. et al., Journal of Cardiovascular Pharmacology (1990), supplement 7, 15).
The major classes of serotonin receptors (5-HT1-7) contain fourteen to eighteen separate receptors that have been formally classified (References: Glennon et al, Neuroscience and Behavioral Reviews (1990), 14, 35 and Hoyer D. et al, Pharmacol. Rev. (1994), 46, 157-203). Recently discovered information regarding sub-type identity, distribution, structure and function suggests that it is possible to identify novel, sub-type specific agents having improved therapeutic profiles with lesser side effects. The 5-HT6 receptor was identified in 1993 (References: Monsma et al, Mol. Pharmacol. (1993), 43, 320-327 and Ruat M. et al, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Com. (1993), 193, 269-276). Several antidepressants and atypical antipsychotics bind to the 5-HT6 receptor with high affinity and this binding may be a factor in their profile of activities (References: Roth et al, J. Pharm. Exp. Therapeut. (1994), 268, 14031410; Sleight et al, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1998), 8, 1217-1224; Bourson et al, Brit J. Pharmacol. (1998), 125, 1562-1566; Boess et al, Mol. Pharmacol., 1998, 54, 577-583; Sleight et al, Brit. J. Pharmacol. (1998), 124, 556-562). In addition, 5-HT6 receptor has been linked to generalized stress and anxiety states (Reference: Yoshioka et al, Life Sciences (1998), 17/18, 1473-1477). Together these studies and observations suggest that compounds that antagonize the 5-HT6 receptor will be useful in treating various disorders of the central nervous system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,377 and 4,855,314 refer to 5-substituted 3-aminoalkyl indoles. The compounds are said to be useful for the treatment of migraine.
British Patent 2,035,310 refers to 3-aminoalkyl-1H-indole-5-thioamides and carboxamides. The compounds are said to be useful in treating hypertension, Raymond's disease and migraine.
European Patent Publication 303,506 refers to 3-polyhydropyridyl-5-substituted-1H-indoles. The compounds are said to have 5-HT1 receptor agonists and vasoconstrictor activity and to be useful in treating migraine. European Patent Publication 354,777 refers to N-piperidinylindolylethyl-alkane sulfonamide derivatives. The compounds are said to be 5-HT1 receptor agonists and have vasoconstrictor activity and are useful in treating cephalic pain.
European Patent Publication 438,230, refers to indole-substituted five-membered heteroaromatic compounds. The compounds are said to have “5HT1-like” receptor agonist activity and to be useful in the treatment of migraine and other disorders for which a selective agonist of these receptors is indicated.
European Patent Publication 313,397 refers to 5-heterocyclic indole derivatives. The compounds are said to have exceptional properties for the treatment and prophylaxis of migraine, cluster headache and headache associated with vascular disorders. These compounds are also said to have exceptional “5-HT1-like” receptor agonism.
International Patent Publication WO 91/18897, refers to 5-heterocyclic indole derivatives. The compounds are said to have exceptional properties for the treatment and prophylaxis of migraine, cluster headache, and headache associated with vascular disorders. These compounds are also said to have exceptional “5-HT1-like” receptor agonism.
European Patent Publication 457,701 refers to aryloxy amine derivatives as having high affinity for 5-HT1D serotonin receptors. These compounds are said to be useful for treating diseases related to serotonin receptor dysfunction, for example, migraine.
European Patent Publication 497,512 A2, refers to a class of imidazole, triazole and tetrazole derivatives which are selective agonists for “5-HT1-like” receptors. These compounds are said to be useful for treating migraine and associated disorders.
International Patent Publication WO 93/00086, describes a series of tetrahydrocarbazole derivatives, as 5-HT1 receptor agonists, useful for the treatment of migraine and related conditions.
International Patent Publication WO 93/23396, refers to fused imidazole and triazole derivatives as 5-HT1 receptor agonists, for the treatment of migraine and other disorders.
Schoeffter P. et al. refer to methyl 4-{4-[4-(1,1,3-trioxo-2H-1,2-benzoisothiazol-2-yl)butyl]-1-piperazinyl}1H-indole-3-carboxylate as a selective antagonist for the 5-HT1A receptor in their paper “SDZ216-525, a selective and potent 5-HT1A receptor antagonist” European Journal of Pharmacology, 244, 251-257 (1993).
International Patent Publication WO 94/06769, refers to 2-substituted-4-piperazine-benzothiophene derivatives that are serotonin 5-HT1A and 5-HT1D receptor agents useful in the treatment of anxiety, depression, migraine, stroke, angina and hypertension.